Miles and miles apart
by ElusiveLight
Summary: Miles Tytan, preferably known as Warwolf, a soldier of Arctus, who ended up in a world where his life will change. Join Miles, as he embark on an adventure with a foreign Kiedran wolf and possibly others along the way as Miles battles his way to bring her back to her home while find his past piece by piece. Rated M for occasional cussings and possible explicit stuff.
1. Chapter 1

*Deep in the Mountains of Serian (Did you know, Serian, is a name based from my country's Oil&Gas Production place.)*

"Warwolf, this is Arc Caster, do you read us, over?"

"Roger, Arc Caster, I read you loud and clear."

"Intel reports that one of our birds crashed, North-east of your position while carrying sensitive data. Recover it or destroy it if necessary. We do not want it to fall into enemy hands."

"Copy that, Arc Caster. Warwolf will track the site hunt any down any prey that stalks the area."

"Good hunting Warwolf, Arc Caster out."

(Warwolf's POV)

I sighed heavily before I jumped down the tree branch, landing on the soft snowbed below. With my M98B ready, bolted and loaded. I began to trail towards the North-East while looking on my compass, moving along the snowy treeline.

I began to walk into a clearing. Smoke and light was seen illuminating towards the cold sky from the thick snowy foliage ahead.

As I jogged through the thick dense snowy forest, I began to take in the dark scenery of the nightly snow forest. The distant howling of a wolf and the moonlight illuminating through the dense foliage.

I sighed as the thought of war going through here. Sooner or later...it will anyway. The crashed bird is just a step to it.

I can smell burning gasoline and heat radiating from the crash site, and the strong iron metallic smell of blood. It's been years since I've smelled such a thing. Before I was transferred into the Airtrooper division.

I wonder how my old squad's doing, bet that they're doing one fine job of beating those Verans down. Life ain't that hard in the Airtrooper division, all I do is fall from the sky, and assist nearby allies if needed or observe enemy movements behind enemy lines. Though I miss facing the Verans eye to eye.

I don't know why I'm still fighting, there's nothing left for me to fight for. I've lost my family because of them, I-I was fueled with rage, revenge. I never should've let them stay, I should've sent the-

Bleh, what am I saying? It's too late. Why the hell am I remembering the past now and not la-

I quickly dropped to the ground. A lone Veran soldier. Ah why of all times.

"Arc Caster, come in. This is Warwolf, site location reached. Veran soldier spotted. Looks like a single scout. Cannot confirm if there are KIA's, over." I said through the radio awaiting for a response.

"Roger that, Warwolf. Use of deadly force authorized. Secure the site and recover the data if found, over."

"Wilco, Arc Caster. Warwolf, out."

I crept from tree to tree closer to the downed heli. I slung the sniper rifle on my back and pulled my M9 out. I slowly crept towards the scout. I froze as he stopped and stood up, saying "Huh?" along the way.

He crouched and picked up a.. Shit! The database recorder!

"The databa-" I cupped my mouth as I stood up, mentally slapping myself over and over and over again. He faced me, both of us were speechless. He then took a step back while I took a step forward. He then turned and sprinted off.

I quickly chased him, hot on his heels I fired my pistol rounds, missing him everytime. We both entered the thick snow forest yet again.

I fired a few more rounds before ejecting the 9mm magazine and pushed in a new one into the pistol. I ran and I felt smething hit my foot. I tripped, rolling over the snow. At least the snow gave me a soft 'Thump' on the ground.

The scout now was getting distance and I wasn't about to lose him...no...not by a long shot. I scrambled back up the forest floor and continued my chase.

I felt some sort of light blinded my frontal view as I close in at the edge of the forest.

As I left the thick dense forest, I felt horribly dizzy as I lost balance of myself. I picked myself up and noticed something, I wasn't under the protection of the darkness, the coldness of the snowy night was quickly replaced with something hot. I looked up. The sun. Great.

In front of me, just a hundred metres away, the scout...he...

"AAARRRGGHH-" the scout shrieked as he was shot by an arrow on the neck, dropping to the ground and dropping the database. Wait...an arrow? What the hell?

The man who shot the arrow walked up towards the dead scout and began to...

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I ran towards him. I tackled him down and quickly picked the database up and began to check on it.

"What in the hell?! Who are you? Are you one of them?" the man asked, aiming the crossbow at me as he bolted a new arrow. I quickly stood up and looked at him through my marksman glasses.

"Ah damn, thing's broke. Least command did mention of destroying it..." I said as checked the fried database. I began to lower my weapon and turned to walk from where I went...

"Wait!" He shouted. I turned my head around. "You should stay in my home for tonight, it's almost evening too."

I hesitated at first, and might have a thought or two about what he's about to do, but in the end... I agreed.

He smiled and began to lead my to his home.

I placed my M98B on the table, pulling it's bolt up. I took it's magazine off and placed it down. I took off my light kevlar vest and the greyish white scarf I wore over my shoulder and neck, picked my radio and started to call in command.

"Arc Caster, Arc Caster, do you copy?" I said a couple more before placing it down again. It's hopeless, I dunno where the hell I am and I've no backup. I sighed, at least I'm armed.

*knock knock knock*

"Yes?" I called out.

"The master awaits you in the dining room." a feminine voice said. I thought this man lived alone? It appears I was wrong.

I opened the room to see an animal? No no. That doesn't sound right as she had a human figure, save for the legs, feline ears and tail. Not too mention she can speak too. A hominoid? Yeah that sounds about right.

"The dining room is this way, sir. Please follow me." she said as she moved. I followed her and we went downstairs and went left into the dining room.

"You've finally arrived! I thought you wanted to stay up in your room. By the way, I've never gotten your name and please take a seat."

"Warwolf. A name I've been assigned to after I was transferred elsewhere." I said as I took a seat.

"Warwolf? That's an odd name."

"I guess being in the snow for too long time gave me that name among the ranks. I've told you mine, now you tell yours." I said as the cat lady placed a plate of veggies on the table.

"Oh right. Where are my manners, I am Terran, a slave trader." The man, Terran said politely. I was quite shocked to know that this man is a slave trader, he seemed nice. I'm glad I can hide my expressions very well. Thank god.

I closed the door and sat on the bed. I didn't expect that those... uhh... people were slaves. I don't like the whole idea of slavery or mind control.

"We use mind control spells to keep them from misbehaving. I usually keep them in the cellar."

Though I'm not sure if this 'spell' is 'Magic'.What Terran said and showed... It was wrong... Yet it didn't even affect him one bit. These people, they were beaten, tortured... They didn't deserve such a life. Even with mind control spell... I can tell that they were in pain, I could feel it, even through those empty eyes. I lied down on the bed and stared at the wooden cieling slowly drifting into sleep.

I have to do something. I have to free them. I just hope that they'll wait and can hold on.

"Have fun, Artic. Meet me back here in an hour." Terran said cheerfully as he brang the slaves into a building. I'll get them out by today.

As I walked, people looked at me curiously. Some were fascinated and courageously greeted and chat with me for abit. All's quite alright.

I entered the first shop, a weapons shop. A man dressed in brown leather armor leaned on the counter.

"Greetings mercenary, see anything you like?" I smiled and greeted him in return. I looked through the selection of weapons hooked to the wall; Maces, Axes, Swords, Daggers.

"Mind if I see that?" I pointed towards a sword that had some sort of symbols embedded along it's blade.

"Ah yes, this sword was finely crafted by both me and a few Templars. The wielder will be Magic-resistant to any magic, unless it's dark magic. The sword would only stop a fraction of it's power. Other traits would be that this sword is sharper than a Kiedran's sword and is quite light, considering the length of the sword." the man said as he swung the sword a few times in the air.

"How much would that cost?" I asked.

"Oh-ho. I'm sorry, but this sword can only be bought if you're related to the Templar." He chuckled. If I'm right...people tend to be greedy during those times when it comes to money.

"Well how about I offer you this?" I pulled out a small strip of goldbar from my pocket. I noticed the man hesitating on whether he should take my offer.

"...And I have another full of those in this." I took out a small pouch filled with gold strips and placed it on the counter.

The man was awed at the small pouch of gold. "I've never seen a strip of gold in my entire life...and a pouch full of them..."

"Then I'll have the sword?" I asked to which he nodded quickly. I picked the sword up, placed it in it's sheath and put over my back.

"Have a great day! You've made me a happy man!" The man shouted as I left. I entered another shop, I bought a napsack and medical equipments and stuffed them up in the napsack. Once I stuffed the items I began to take a walk around town.

"Step right up! Step right up! This female Kiedran might suit your needs!" The man shouted to the crowd. It's time. I walked along the crowd, constantly getting 'Hey!' and 'Watch where your going, bud.'

As I reached the slaves line, I looked at each one of them, a few different species, a few were the same. They all looked feline and canine. Both male and female.

I looked into their eyes, nothing. No sadness or anger... Just empty. They've lost hope. And I hope I can change that.

I walked towards the back where no one was around. The female 'Kiedran' entered, even she looked empty. I walked towards her and whispered. "Hey, I'm gonna get you people out of here."

"Why are you helping us human?" She asked as she looked down on the ground, the cuffs on her neck and hands jingled as she shifted her position.

"Just trust me. Where are the guards at?" I asked as I saw a hint of hope in her eyes.

I walked to the edge of the town, towards where our meeting point is.

"Guards will be disposed of. Run with your friends when you hear a very. Very, very loud bang. Got it?"

I climbed up a tree and leaned my back on the tree, I'm glad the branches where both on my sides. I aligned my M98B and looked through the scope. Two guards, one auctioner. 3 shots will do. Take a deep breath and...

*Bang*

I pulled the trigger, releasing the hot 308. Lapua Magnum round. I pulled the bolt out, releasing the magnum round catridge and pushed the bolt in.

*Bang*

Down goes the other guard. The auctioner panicked. I'll just leave him, he might be scarred for life. The 'Kiedrans' are making a run for it.

*Bang*

Another guard who emerged from the buildings went down. Kiedrans entered the evac site. Time to move.

I dropped from the tree and pulled back with them. Man, they're fast! Those kiedrans make running look like a walk in the beach! I pulled my M9 out and I fired back as blue bolts went past me.

The kiedrans stopped as I issued the order. I think we're deep enough. I turned and aimed my pistol, scanning the hedges.

"Where are we now?" I asked, as let my arms rest on my lap while standing.

"Judging from how deep we ran and the direction we went, we might be a few more miles till' the border."

"Okay let's just res-" a loud howl was heard from behind me "...on second thought. Let's move. Now."

I counted a total of 15 Kiedrans including me. I heard barks.

"DOGS!" I screamed as 4 emerged from the hedges. I fired a 9mm and it precisely hit one of the 4 dogs head, causing it tumble to ground.

"Any of you know how to use a sword?" I asked as I looked at the group while pulling my Templar sword from it's sheath(Since it was crafted by 'Templars').

"I know how to use one!" The Kiedran from before said. I threw her to which she grabbed it and slashed on an already pouncing dog.

I turned to see a dog, jumping at me. Great.

I was tackled to the ground as I held the dogs mouth from reaching for my bloody neck. I'm really glad that these dogs don't have claws! I'd bleed like hell if they did!

"RUN TO THE BORDER! GO! I'LL DISTRACT THEM!" I screamed as I struggled with keeping the dog teeths at bay. I growled and began to tighten my hand to better grip the dog's head and with one swift motion...

*Snap*

I jerked it's neck to one side. The cracking sound of bones filled my ears. Killing the beast instantly. A stabbing sound came in just after my kill. I look to my left. Bloody hell. She's still there.

"Why...are...you still here, Kiedran? Shouldn't you be with the others?" I asked as I panted, slinging my sniper rifle over my back.

"I wouldn't want to leave you alone, besides, they'll need a distraction." she said as she swung my sword a couple of times. I smiled a bit before hearing more rustling sounds.

I picked myself up and looked at the corpses. "C'mon, let's go." The Kiedran nodded and followed me.

As we walked past tree to tree, silence lingered around. I had my M98B on my shoulder, 4 shots released, 6 shots left in it. Good thing I got another extra 7 308. magazine.

"Say... I haven't gotten your name. And are you really human?" I took a quick glance at her and then stopped, she followed.

"Hmm... Warwolf. The name's Warwolf and yes, I am a human." I said as I fumbled around the rifle's bolt.

"Warwolf, huh?" She asked, which I simply nodded. Now I noticed something. Her fur was off a greyish white colour, sky blue eyes. Her fur becomes a pinch bit darker along her back and on her arms. I can confirm that she's a Canine. A Wolf, to be exact.

"I've been called an Artic wolf, Bear, Hunter, the list goes on." I said as I counted the names with my finger. "All of those names were triggered as my kills increased; hunting the injured, tracking the runaways, helping another pack to get it's kill and so on. In the snow." I said as I looked at her "Anyway, what about yours?"

No response. I looked at her, she had her head hung low, her ears behind her, her sky blue eyes looking down on the ground. I began to feel uncomfortable as I looked at her. I feel like somehow... This is my fault.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I held her shoulder. She looked at me with saddened eyes.

"You aren't telling the truth." The Wolf Kiedran said as she looked away from me again. "... Your name."

I gulped as I sighed. "Warwolf is my name, I'm not making this up."

She looked at me. "Your real name. I know that Warwolf isn't your name at all." I kept myself silent as memories flashed back until she stood up. "If you're not comfortable to let me know you, then I'll leave." The wolf began to walk away with her ears behind and her head low.

"Wait..." I said as I bit my lip. "M-my real name is..." I just couldn't let her go alone again. I can bear with the pain of the past. "Miles Tytan..."

She turned her head towards me and smiled. "My name's Azure Amula and I am no Kiedran, I am an Artician."

Man, this is getting really really uncomfortable. My lower regions felt really weird like something is dying to get out. Seriously.

"Hey, uhh. I gotta do some stuff. Just wait here. Don't go anywhere. Don't peek or anything." She nodded and I began to go elsewhere. I stripped my kevlar and napsack and then undo my belt and pants. I felt a hell of relief when I pulled those pants down, but that feel of something...being there... I turned and...

"HOLY GOD WHAT THE SNIP SNAPS?!" I screamed as turned my head around to look at my behind and there it is. A long fluffy twitchy... Tail..

Azure then ran into my business area.

"Hey, are you o-" She paused as she stared at my tail...I guess...it is mine..right?

"Eeeeeek! TURN AROUND!" I blushed hard as I pulled my pants u- "ACKH!" I shouted in pain when I pulled my pants up, the back part hitting my base tail.

I bit my lip as I held the pain. I think I cut it off. Poor tail, poor poor ta- Oh wait... It's still there. This is a lot to take in. Seriously.

I pulled my combat knife out and began to cut up a hole on the back of my pants. My tail twitched as the pain from just now began to numb.

"Why do you have a tail?" Azure asked, her back facing me. I slowly inserted my tail into the hole and zipped up my pants and buckled my belt.

"I don't know how the hell I got myself a tail." I said as I wore my kevlar vest. "You can turn now."

I looked at my newly formed tail. It has greyish white colour, much like an Arctic wolf. I sighed. What's happening to me..

I noticed Azure was about to say something but i cut her off and said, "Let's go, if we move now, we might reach the border by evening." I said as I walked past her as I ignored the questioning face plastered all over Azure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, having a tail isn't all bad! You'll have a new play thing and you can easily..."

"Get hunted down because I'm half human now? I dunno..." Miles cut-off Azure as they reached the edge of the forest.

"I was thinking of better balancing of yourself but..." Azure said with a toothy grin as she held her tail. "... That works too."

"That's nice to hear. Anyway, I'll take a stroll into town, maybe get some equipments and get the hell out before we get noticed." Miles said as pulled his sniper rifle over his shoulder. Azure gave a shocked reaction.

"W-we?"

"Yeah. We."

"I don't think you know what happens if an Artician, or a non-human enters human area. They get enslaved, that's how I got into the slavery business in the first place!" Azure said, informing Miles about it.

"Well umm, you just stay here then or if you have a better idea. I'll get supplies and be done in 30." Miles said as he set his sniper rifle on the ground and took off his kevlar and napsack

"Wait, you're gonna leave it behind?" Azure asked.

"Yeap. It'll make me look less dangerous and more approachable." Miles answered, pulling out a small spray can from his Kevlar vest pocket. "Watch... Err... Smell."

Miles sprayed the rifle and the equipment with the spray can. Within seconds after Miles stopped spraying.

"It's gone!" Azure exclaimed as she sniffed the air. She was surprised as to how Miles had completely killed the scent off.

"Mhmm." Miles hummed in response amused at how Amber gets fascinated by such things. A smile creeped up on Miles' face.

"What spell was that? Why did it require water?" Azure asked, mostly by curiousity to learn this spell.

"Woah, woah, what. Magic? There's no magic. Magic doesn't exist... " Miles said, denying the existense of magic, even though he knows well that he's in a different world, that has spells...and magic...

"Then explain the blue flashing deadly lightning bolts that was hurled towards us hours ago." Amber said, crossing her arms.

"... Umm.."

"Thought so." Azure said with a toothy grin. Miles rolled his eyes as he turned and headed towards the town.

"Eh, I'll be heading down. You sure you don't wanna come?" Miles said as he looked at Azure, reconfirming her decision to stay back.

"No, I'm staying here, where it's safe from any humans." Azure said as she turned and headed towards where Miles' placed his equipment. Miles nodded and began to trail towards the town.

A different, unfamiliar scent filled Azure's nostril causing her to freeze.

"M-Miles?" No response. Azure slowly turned her head to see him at least half a the distance from the town now. Rustling sounds were heard from the forest hedges.

Azure gulped hard as four guards emerged from the hedges.

"Look guys! It must be one of those runaways!" the first guard pointed at Azure.

"MIIIIIILLLLLLEEESSS!" Azure screamed as she took off towards Miles. The guards were hot on her heels, gripping their spears tightly as they chased the fleeing Kiedran.

"Wha- Ak!" Miles was cut off as Azuretackled him to the ground. "Save me!" Azure cried out. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Miles looked at the oncoming 4 guards. He stood up with Azure clinging onto him. Hugging his chest ever so tightly.

"Hey...that kiedran...is a runaway..." the guard said, panting real hard. Miles gave a bemused face.

"... Give me a good reason to why I should give her to you." Miles said as he held Azure's shoulders using his left arm from behind. "Either you leave or I'll end up making a grave for all for of you."

"That thing might be one of the runaway slaves. Hand it over." the guards said as they tightened their grip on their spears Miles looked at Azure, who was hiding behind him.

"Cover your ears. Tightly." He said quietly. Azure looked at Miles, confused at first but quickly obliged to what he said.

*Bang*

The 4 guards fell as the round from the pistol was released. A warning shot, leave. Ignore that, face the consequences.

"Leave, or you'll be paint in red and she's mine." Miles said as he aimed the M9 at one of the guard. The 4 of them gulped before backing off and retreating. "Tch. Let's go guys."

Miles placed the weapon in his holster and looked at Azure. Her eyes were watery and closed tight, her ears.

"Oh shit. Azure, he- hey, are you okay?" Miles kneeling next to her.

"I-I don't know...my ears hurt...I hear ringing sounds..." Azure said as she wiped her tears off.

"It's alright, your ears aren't bleeding. I knew I should've given you something to cover them." Miles said as he took off his Marskman glasses off. "I don't really know if it can cover your ear though but let's try it."

'Even though he said my ears are okay... He still gives me something that can keep me safe.' Azure blushed at her mental thoughts as Miles replaced the buds to a new one and slid the glasses on Azure and placed the protective buds into her ear.

"Oh, yay. It fits and..." Miles said in delight. "... looks quite attractive too." Miles muttered the last remaining words quietly.

Azure smiled but curious to know what Miles was about to say. 'I wonder what he was saying...'

Miles waved at Azure to follow him as he went towards the town ahead.

"Hey uhh Azure... Stay here, will ya? I need to umm... Check something out." Miles said as he placed down the equipment on the bench.

"I'll be right back!" Miles said as he walked elsewhere into an alley. Miles took a left turn from the alley and into a weapons shop.

Looking around, he saw two choices of weapons that's ideal for Amber. While he was inspecting the curved sword, he noticed an insignia carved under the handle of the sword. "A shortsword and a curved sword. Could you explain it's origin for this curved sword and how much would both cost?"

"Fine choice, mercenary." the merchant said cheerfully. "Captured from a Kiedran Huntress a year ago, this sword is unique in terms of it's design and material. Crafted out of a rare ore called Anthium, this sword can even crack a dragons claw. It's reach however is short, but most fighters tend to forget the curve and would fall into the blades' reach. Also, it comes with a Crescent moon chain! And both would cost 700 gold by the way." the merchant said as he connected the crescent moon chain to the hilt of the curved sword.

"How come nobody has ever purchased this? Annd... Will this do?" Miles asked with a toothy grin, revealing his fang like teeth as he took out 5 strips of pure gold.

"Ever since the Human-Kiedran war, there weren't many mercenaries coming into my sh- Oh my...this is more than enough... I won't have enough to give you the change." the merchant frowned.

"No worries keep it." Miles said cheerfully as he patted the merchants shoulder. He began to pick the two weapons up and put it in its sheath, then placed the dagger on his hip and the sword over his body.

Miles left the store and began to head back to Azure when someone grasped Miles' tail.

The single touch sent shivers down Miles' spine. He turned to see a young girl holding his tail, she wore a hood over her head, covering her eyes. Revealing only her toothy smile. "U-uh...le-let go of m-my tail, k-k-kid."

"Emire, dear. Stop playing with that man's Kiedran custome tail." A woman called out to the girl. The girl began flexing the tail causing Miles' eye to twitch.

"But ma! He's like me! He has a tail!" people began to crowd around Miles' as his tail was continued to be assaulted by the girl causing him to just fall to the ground, begging to be taken out of this situation.

"I'm sure that's just a custome, Emire. Now stop playing with his custome tail." the woman said as she looked at the young girl, who I presume is her daughter.

Azure, out of curiousness walked and watched what was unfolding.

'Uh-oh... Uh-oh... Don't laugh...don-' Azure tried to contain her laughter but alas, she couldn't. She bursted into laughter, along with the crowd.

Miles quickly noticed that young, sweet voice. His cheeks turned into a deep crimson red as everyone were laughing. He noticed that the girl that held his tail finally let go.

"Harr Harr. Real funny. It's not fun to have a tail, ya know." Miles said, growling while crossing his arms. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Miles.

"Aha...that thing's not part of a custome?" a man asked breaking off the silence. The crowd shifted uncomfortably as a woman took the girl who played with his.

"Yeap."

"That thing's a part of you then?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey! Don't be mad, it was all for laughs!" Azure giggled happily, patting Miles' shoulder when they both sat on the bench. "You okay?"

"Grr..." Miles grunted as he looked down. Miles took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay... I think I'm okay."

"H-hey mister." A girl walked up towards Miles who gave a confused look. "I was the one who played with your tail."

"Oh. So you were the one..." Miles said sounding quite fumed.

"Miles..." Azure warned.

"I'm so sorry, mister! I didn't know it was real!" the girl cried out, managing to catch the attention of the people close by. "I thought I'm not the only one born with a Kiedran tail and ears."

"Oh, hey, hey. You don't have to cry. It's alright. I forgive you." Miles said as he kneeled at the girl and held her shoulder. " W-wait... Ears?"

"Yes. I have Kiedran ears and a tail just like you mister... Just... Stripey." The girl said as she pulled down her hood and raised her cloak, revealing a dark hazel coloured ears and stipey tail.

"No wonder there was no mob." Miles said quietly to himself.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Miles patted the girl's head with a bright smile. Azure sat there and watched Miles smile. It was contagious. Soon, both the young girl and she herself smiled along with the other passer-by's who saw Miles.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you." Azure said to Miles. Worried of Miles' sudden dissappearance a few minutes ago.

"I was grabbing my equipment." Miles said showing his sniper rifle behind him. Both sat down on the bench once more. "...And... I got you this." Miles gave a bundled sack to Azure.

She opened it...

"Miles..." Azure said quietly with a smile. "H-how'd you find my sword?"

Miles gave a dumbfounded look at Azure before easing his expression. "Ahhh... I had a feeling it was Artician made, it looked quite unusual and it has your name carved on it. Right under the table."

"Wait...It does? ... Oh yeah!" Azure exclaimed as she saw her name on the handle of the sword.

"I got you this too." Miles took the dagger from his hip and gave it to Azure who was quite happy. "Just in case you lose that sword... Again..."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Azure said as she squeezed Miles tightly in a hug.

"H- Ack! Can't breathe! Breathe!" Miles let out as he was suffocating under Azure's deathly embrace.

"O-oh sorry." Azure blushed with a toothy smile as she backed away. Miles patted her head and turned elsewhere.

"Sun's about to go down soon, in an hour or so... Maybe an inn would do... I miss sleeping on a bed..." Miles said as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon. He walked towards the closest inn.

"Mister Wolf!" a young child voice called out. Miles turned to see the girl jump at him.

"Ack-" Miles fell down to the ground as the girl snuggled on his chest. "Okay, okay, haha. Let me get up."

The young girl obliged as she got off Miles. Miles stood up and swiped the dust off of his olive green T-shirt. "Okay, kid. What do you need from me?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm an adult and I have a name, you know." The girl said to Miles as he looked at Azure, then back at the girl. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Adult?"

"I'm 16. That counts as an adult."

"16 eh? I guess you are an adult but for a girl of your age... Your quarter the height of my 11 year old nephew in my family." Miles chuckled remembering his nephew as he patted the Emire's head. Emire looked quite embarrassed when Miles compared her height to his nephew. "Don't worry. You'll grow as tall as Azure here!" Miles chuckled as he pulled Azure closer to him, causing her to blush.

"...Hopefully not..." He muttered silently to himself.

"Oh wow. It'll be funny if I'm going to be as tall as Miss Azure here. I mean...she's ta-" Miles cupped Emire's mouth with his hand.

"Okay! OKAY! You don't have to say it out loud, Emire!" Miles said as he took a breath.

'I knew she was going to say something about my height difference with Azure.' Miles said mentally to himself.

"I can't help it! I'm just used to telling others their difference. Anyway, my ma told me to tell you that you can stay with us for now!" Emire smiled. Miles began to trail his view from the ground to Azure, starting from her legs up to her face then her neck.

'Ah...she is tall. Even if she's just a few inches taller..I can't really...'

'What's he looking at?' Azure asked herself mentally, raising an eyebrow at him. She began to notice how Miles slowly 'checking her out'. Azure blushed hard as she began to cover her chest and took a step back.

'Eh? What's with Azure suddenly cove- Oh... Right... Damn...' Miles mentally facepalmed as he realized what he'd done.

"Why were you checking out Miss Azure?" Emire said loudly with a smile. Causing Miles to blush and Azure to even blush more.

"Err... Wait! It isn't what it looks like." Miles said as he rubbed his elbow. "I-I just realized how big yo- I mean tall!" Azure bit her lip and both he and she blushed hard, a dark crimson shade formed on their cheeks.

Emire smiled as she saw these two shy away from each other even if they are close.

"This is my home!" Emire said as she threw her hands up infront of the house. "It doesn't look like much, but boy I can tell you that this house has everything. A pool, a kitchen, a living room, a dungeon... Wait...no... No dungeon." Emire counted with her finger.

"Come on, let's get in." Emire said as she opened the small gate and went to the door. She opened the door while closing her eyes. "Welcome to my inner sanctuary."

No response. She opened an eye. The two weren't with her. She walked towards the gate again and her eyes shrunk as she gasped and cupped her mouth with a hand.

"Oh wow. I didn't know there were more like her, dude." The first male said as he snorted. "This one even bought a beast with em'. Disgusting."

"Yeah, look at em'. He's tainted. He isn't a pure human. A half-kind!" The second one said.

"I know right. I didn't know the fur brat bought her friends here." The third one said.

"Wow, you three teens- I mean... 'Kids' are amatuers. Insulting because of what, someone being different? That's kinda what spoiled kids would do, you know. Oh wait. You are." Miles said with a smug smile. He needs to be calm, and not get tempered, for Azure. Who was quite offended at the three brats' insults.

"Watch what you're saying, half-kind. We do not tolerate your kind." the first male said angrily. Clenching his fists.

"Oh? Angry now, are we? I haven't even said anything but the one truth and you're alreadt mad. Wow." Miles laughed. He took a glance at Azure, who was cowering behind him. Tightening her grasp on Miles' arm.

"Don't push yourself. We'll do bad things if you make us." the second one said. "We'll teach you that you hairballs are just slaves, nothing else."

"Agreed, we don't want you're kind here. Leave or else."

The other two said.

These are just typical teens.

"Aww~ don't be like that~ I won't bite~" Miles said sarcastically with a toothy grin, revealing one of his sharp canines. Licking it.

"You furballs are the same. With those weird ears, tails, sharo teeth and claws and those disgusting things you call paws. You make me sick. Your all are nothing but beasts" the last comment from the first male pulled the string. Miles was taken aback by it. Azure released her grip of off Miles and ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks. Miles turned to see her run off.

"You should leave, you're slut did so you should to." one of then said from behind him. Miles clenched his fists as he turned to face them and walked up to the one who said it.

"You've no idea who you're dealing with."

"Stay back. I've got connections to the Templars." the one in the middle said as he backed off. The other two backed off.

"To hell with the Templars." Miles was about to grip the middle male by the collar but he froze as he saw a dagger appeared from the teens back, Miles saw it coming and held teens hand holding the dagger. He leaned forward and kneed the teen on his stomach causing him to drop the dagger and cough vigurously.

He picked the teen up by the collar and threw him into a wall, head first. Just enough to make his nose bleed and possibly have a forever broken nose. He stared at the two other teens who in return ran and left the teen alone. The teen stood up and covered his nose and said before running off.

"You're gonna pay for this."

Miles pulled his pistol and aimed it at the teen. The dagger made him lose blood as he had trouble keeping his pistol still. He fired. A loud bang was heard. The teen jumped in shock as the bullet nearly hit his toe.

Miles laughed as he turned around. "Now to find Azure..." He began to walk towards where Azure went off. He passed by Emire and gave her a smile. "I'll be back later when I find Azure. Don't worry about the fat kid and his pawns. I got em' handled."

"I saw Azure went to the forest. Straight ahead. I'll keep watch in case she returns." Emire said as she saluted Miles, to which he saluted back. Miles began to jog towards the forest. Passing by the townsfolk.

"Hey! You! I saw you're Kiedran ran into the forest. I take it you met those three brats?" a man said as he waved at Miles. "Yeah. I think I broke one of their nose and she's an Artician."

The man was shocked at Miles. "The brat is the son of a Templar. I don't think that's a good idea, you could get prisoned."

"He tried to stab me with a dagger. I managed to dispatch it when he tried to stab me. Just err... Tell the others about it. The dagger fell into one of the plants over near Emire's place." Miles said as he took off again, sprinting into the forest.

As he entered the forest, he let the forest scent overwhelm him as he looked at the tall trees around him. He walked and walked, jumped over fallen logs and then reached a clearing, a cliff to be exact.

There stand the wolf he was searching for, her back facing him as she stared into the endless blue sea. He crept towards Azure, slowly taking every step, constantly praying that Azure did not pick up his sound.

'*Sigh* I am a beast. Look at me...' she mentally said to herself before adding. 'I sho-' Azure froze as a hand clapsed her shoulder. Instincts kicked in and she immediately turned and tackled the figure down. She placed a claw into the figure's neck and pressed it as she moved it along the side, bleeding it.

"Look I don't know who y-" Azure's eyes went wide as she backed away from the figure, guilt flooding through her.

"Remind me...to never frighten you. Heh." he said as he sat up, going through his bag, he picked up a cloth and pressured the bleeding cut. He placed some alcohol into the wound, he hissed as the alcohol began to mix with the wound, stopping the bleeding. He covered the cut with bandages.

"S-sorry." Azure said quietly. Her voice was filled with sadness, Miles knew. Azure shifted her view from Miles and back at the horizon, where the sun slowly descend down.

Miles scooted over next to her.

"W-why am I like this?" Azure asked as she stared into the horizon, her ears lowered and her tail going limp. Miles gave a questioning look to Azure. "I mean... Why am I born an Artician, not a human. Am I a beast? Maybe I am... I did try to hurt you..."

Miles took a small breath and smiled as he looked at Azure then back to the dipping sun. "I could ask you the same thing well err... Similar. Why and how did I get here? Why did I grow a tail? Do I enjoy killing?" Azure said nothing as she knew she couldn't answer that.

"Heh. Who cares what people say. They may sound like they know you... But they don't. But I do. And I know you're a lady who is genuinely nice, calm, cute and knows how to swing a sword around. Sure you did try to kill me just now..." Miles said as he looked at Azure, while fumbling with the bandages on his neck. "... But it was all instincts. I would do something like that if someone snuck up on me."

"What's important... Is being different. Being different is what makes you special. Always keep that in mind and you'll be proud of yourself. Those who make fun of you, are just envious of you." Miles added. Looking into her sky blue eyes as he pressed a finger on Azure's nose and then looked at the horizon. "Let's just enjoy the sunset... shall we?"

Azure nodded and turned her gaze from Miles and into the sinking sun. The two watched the sun slowly sink. Azure slowly leaned on Miles shoulder, to which he was surprised, before putting his hand over her shoulder.

Miles walked out of the forest as he was carrying Azure on his back.

'For a wolf, who's a few inches taller than me... She's quite light.' Miles thought mentally. '... Maybe boot camp did give me an edge.'

"M-Miles..." Azure called out from behind him. Her body shaking as she grasped his rifle. Miles froze for a second before moving again as Azure used his name, again.

"Hmm?" Miles answered in a hum as he looked at her. Azure got off of his back and looked from side to side.

"I've never been this long in a human town before... Without getting into trouble." Azure said as she stayed really close to Miles, holding onto his arm.

"So long as I'm here... I'll be your guardian angel... Yes, yes. A guardian angel... Except...I'm not an angel...I'm moar like uhh...umm... A wolf... An Arctic wolf... Yeah! Caus-"

"You're called Arctic. Yeah. I get it. But...umm... Did you really mean what you said? Protecting me?" Azure asked, blushing at the question.

"Yeap. I will, I mean... you're the only one I could use as a living shield." Miles said with a smile, earning a nice scratch in the face from Azure.

'At least it wasn't on my neck.' Miles thought happily.

Azure crossed her arms and looked away from him, her head held high as she closed her eyes, with her ears going half-down.

"Aheheh, don't be like that. You know I was kidding." Miles said to Azure, who didn't responded. "Alright then, I'll get us a room and erk-!" Miles was cut-off, yet again, by Azure as she tackle hugged the human-Kiedran person...yeah...

"Okay, okay! I get it! I get it! You're not a shield! Ahah!" Miles chuckled as Azure got off of him.

-By the town square-

"I remember when I used to do that to my last master when he saved me from an avalanche." a feminine voice, in a black robe, said as she snuggled the scarf she wore over her neck.

"Story time later; sister. We have a job to do and a human saved you? Hah, I'd rather die than believe at such a story." a male, in thick black robes, said as he pulled out a dagger from the sheath on his hip.

"Not all humans are _that_ bad, ya know." the female said as she looked at her brother, then at the dagger. "You're not really going to use that... Right?" She asked, pointing to the dagger on his hand. The male Kiedran gave a devious grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late! Been busy with this classy realistic World War II game I bought over Steam called Rising storm heh. ^-^" Anyway, here ya guys go. Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Azure, now all we need is..." Miles stopped as he saw Azure fall asleep on the guest room bed. "... Sleep."<p>

Miles tucked Azure to bed. As he was done tucking, Miles turned to leave but...

"Eeep." Miles covered his mouth to muffle his scream, he turned his head, surprised to see his tail held by Azure, snuggling on his fluffy warm white tail. Miles sighed...

'Rescue Ops is in order I guess. Time to lock and load.' Miles mentally said to himself.

(Three hours before)

"Mister Artic!" a young child voice called out. Miles turned to see the girl jump at him.

"Ack-" Miles fell down to the ground as the girl snuggled on his chest. "Okay, okay, haha. Let me get up."

The young girl obliged as she got off Miles. Miles stood up and swiped the dust off of his olive green T-shirt. "Okay, kid. What do you need from me?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm an adult and I have a name, you know." The girl said to Miles as he looked at Azure, then back at the girl. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Adult?"

"I'm 16. That counts as an adult."

"16 eh? I guess you are an adult but for a girl of your age... Your quarter the height of my 11 year old nephew in my family." Miles chuckled remembering his nephew as he patted Emire's head. Emire looked quite embarrassed when Miles compared her height to his nephew. "Don't worry. You'll grow as tall as Azure here!" Miles chuckled as he pulled Azure closer to him, causing her to blush.

"...Hopefully not..." He muttered silently to himself.

"Oh wow. It'll be funny if I'm going to be as tall as Miss Azure here. I mean...she's ta-" Miles cupped Emire's mouth with his hand.

"Okay! OKAY! You don't have to say it out loud, Emire!" Miles said as he took a breath.

'I knew she was going to say something about my height difference with Azure.' Miles said mentally to himself.

"I can't help it! I'm just used to telling others their difference." Emire smiled. Miles began to trail his view from the ground to Azure, starting from her legs up to her face then her neck.

'Ah...she is tall. Even if she's just a few inches taller..I can't really...'

'What's he looking at?' Azure asked herself mentally, raising an eyebrow at him. She began to notice how Miles slowly 'checking her out'. Azure blushed hard as she began to cover her chest and took a step back.

'Eh? What's with Azure suddenly cove- Oh... Right... Damn...' Miles mentally facepalmed as he realized what he'd done.

"Why were you checking out Miss Azure?" Emire said loudly with a smile. Causing Miles to blush and Azure to even blush more.

"Err... Wait! It isn't what it looks like." Miles said as he rubbed his elbow. "I-I just realized how big yo- I mean tall!" Azure bit her lip as her blush turned from a pink shade into a dark crimson red, backed off before running off elsewhere.

Minutes later, Azure came back. "Oh hey, you're back. Anyway, what was it that you're going to say, Emire?"

"Oh yeah. Ma told me to tell you that you can stay at my place!" Emire said happily as she hopped around him.

"Hmm okay. But I was about to leave elsewhere by tonight with Azure though..." Miles said as he had his hands on his chin.

"Awww..." Emire had her ears droop down as she gave a pout. "Do you really have to go?" She asked with an overwhelmingly cute puppy eyes.

'Oh no...oh no...shit shit...no...' Miles gulped as he tried to avoid those pleading eyes. 'Gotta avoid eye contact...'

Miles turned to face the forest again and looked at Azure... Who was completely under the spell of the puppy eyes. Miles facepalmed. 'And I thought only dogs could do that.'

"Miles... Can we please stay at Emire's place? I promise I'll behave!" Azure asked as she too gave Miles the 'Puppy eyes' treatment.

'Oh god! Gah! It's too much... I'm gonna die! Die I tell ye! Die!' Miles screamed mentally to himself, causing him to back a step to which he tripped over a small pebble.

"Ow..." Miles muttered as he rubbed his aching back head. Azure and Emire appeared in his view, covering the blue sky with their faces.

"Soo...does that mean we can stay with Emire?" Azure asked again. Miles closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"...fine...but only because we still haven't bought the equipments." Miles said as he sat up. He looked at Emire and said. "Lead the way, Emire."

(Back at Present time; outside Emire's house)

"C'mon, Rune. We haven't much time." The male pulled the female, Rune, up the first tree branch.

"Okay, okay. How do we do this?" Rune asked her brother.

"Climb up there, get in and talk to him or something. Don't worry, I'll have a barrier spell set up on their room once we're in." Rune's brother said as he pointed to the tree near their target's window while holding a blue flashing stone.

"Okay then. Let's do this." Rune said as she climbed up the tree.

'Oh come on...I almost got my tail!' Miles mentally facepalmed as Azure shuffled in her sleep. "One last time, maybe if I twist my body, I cou-" he muttered to himself.

"erghem... *Nom*" Azure mumbled in her sleep, burying her muzzle into Miles' tail and then nomming the end of his tail that she snuggled on.

"Kyaaa!" Miles bit his lips as Azure nom'd his tail. Miles shivered as he felt the warm wet saliva in Azure's mouth make contact with the tail skin beneath his fur.

"S-stop, A-A-Azure." Miles said as shivers ran through his spine. He tried to pull his tail off but instead of getting the tail free like Miles expected... Azure pulled it more, snuggling into his tail.

"You got an eye on em'?" The male said as he sat on the branch behind Rune. "I can't really see much, but the window's locked. I say we get up on the roof and get in from there."

"Heh, you know how to make things fun, sis." the male said with a sly smile. As they climbed up the roof, they heard a short scream coming from below.

"Kyaaa!" the scream came from below.

"What was that?" Rune looked at her brother, Zula, with a questioning look. They both averted their attention to the sound below.

"S-stop A-A-Azure."

"Don't put your mouth in. I'm sensitive down there!"

Rune had covered her nose with her hands , blood pouring down her nose. She didn't expect that they would be going down to execute the mission while they're doing that.

"Watch it! D-don't use your teeth! Aaah!"

"Erk! Azure, stop gnawing on it. It's not a dog bone! Azure!"

Rune gulped and turned to look at Zula. 'Wow, Zula. So professional. He's quite calm even during this unexpe-' She paused as she saw blood poured down his nose. '... Yeap. Brother is very professional.'

"Umm... Let's just get it over with. I already found an entrance." Zula said as he wiped the blood from his nose he landed down into the ceiling.

"I don't think it'll hold your weight, those planks look quite old."

"As a professional, I know what I'm doi-

*Creeeeeaaak*

"Oh snip snaps..." Zula muttered as he sighed. Soon, the roof ceiling fell, dropping him into the room. Rune, still up on the roof, peeped at the hole that Zula made as an entrance, which was pretty professional.

She lowered her body in and dropped, landing smoothly on the wooden plank.

"Uh-huh, professional indeed." Rune said as she helped Zula up. She looked at her brother, who was busy swiping the dust off of his black robes. They looked at their targets...

"Wh-what are you doing to his tail?!" Rune asked in shock as she covered her nose again. Obviously another nosebleed. Zula too was bleeding. See, what'd I tell ya. Zula's a professional.

"Mmmm~ meat, meat, meat! Meat everywhere!" Azure dreamily said as she drooled. She licked the meat, enjoying it's tasty fleshy tissue. "I could lick you all day, meaty!"

She continued to lick the meat and then took a bite. She began to chew on the meat softly, and then used her canines to bite, ready to rip that section of meat off. She gnawed on the thing, nibbling and slurping the meat until she heard a distant voice, she stopped, her ears retracted, searching for the source. She turned.

"Wh-what are you doing to his tail?" the meat asked. Azure was confused and looked between the meat and the meat she had with her. It slowly turned from a fleshy red meat leg into a fluffy greyish white fur.

Azure shot her eyes open and looked at what she was gnawing at. "Wolf!" she called out as she released his tail.

"Fi...nal...ly" Miles said as he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. "My tail...poor tail..." Miles stroked his chewed end of his tail, getting the saliva of off his tail fur. Azure gave a neutal expression as she looked at Miles. Miles then looked to his right.

"GAH!" Miles' rolled as he saw two dog Kiedrans. He drew his pistol out. Turning the safety off, he aimed at the Kiedran intruder. He had her lined up and...

..

..

Anytime now...

Anytime now, Miles...

Miles... You can fire...

You're cleared to engage, Miles...

Miles?

Miles couldn't fire his pistol as he can't even move. He tried all he can but to no avail. "Who are you? I wanna know now or red will be the new colour of your fur."

"Wait!" Rune said, stopping Miles' for a second. "No violence, we just need to talk."

"Room's sealed tight." Zula said to Rune, looking at her.

"Okay, don't use that small box of yours. I'll unfreeze you."

"... Fine." Miles said as the spell dissipated from his body. He lowered his pistol down, but not lowering his guard. No sirrie. Miles can't trust these two... Yet...

"Okay...soo... We just ne-" Rune paused as three knocks came from the door. Everyone paused as they averted their gaze at the door.

"Hey, everything alright in there? I heard a really loud crash coming from here." The voice of a woman, Emire's mother from the other side of the door asked.

"Y-yeah! I accidently tripped and spilled all my equipment. Sorry if it caused a problem!" Miles said when he was close to the door. She responded with an 'okay'. Miles leaned by the door and slid himself to the ground, giving a long sigh.

"Okay..." Miles walked over to the siblings, causing them to flinch. He then sat down on the floor, legs crossed. "Let's talk."

"Privately." Miles looked at Azure, who was still, even when the two siblings crashed in, sleepy. Then back to the two.

"Without her knowing." Miles seems to be taken aback as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His hands slowly moving to his pistol. "I'll stay here with her. My brother will talk to you."

Rune raised a hand to Miles when he began to look back and forth at the siblings and Azure. "Don't worry. I promise that nothing will happen to her."

Miles slowly nodded before standing up and walking towards the window. He looked back at the male Kiedran.

"Let's go then." Miles said as he unlocked the door and jumped down the window.

"The name's Rune. Rune Athan." Rune said as she extended a hand towards Azure.

"And I'm Azure Amula." Azure replied as she took Rune's hand and shook it.

(Outside)

"I think this is far enough." Miles said as he leaned on the tree trunk.

"I guess.." Zula said as he scanned the area.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Miles asked Zula as he turned to face him.

"It's about the girl that you're with... She's Artician, isn't she?"

"Yes..." Miles said as he begins to wonder what the wolf kiedran has in mind.

"We need to get to Articia, away from here and she's our only ticket out of here. So I'm asking you if we can join you." Zula said, hoping that Miles would agree with them.

"Ask her, I'm not the one who decides who'll come with me or not. It's up to her if she would allow you to come with her." Miles said as he sat down and leaned on the tree. "Tell me about yourself, I might convince her to let you come."

(Back in the house)

"This is Artician made?" Rune asked as she inspected the curved sword.

"Yes, it's made of Anthium. A very hard material said to be able to crack a dragon's claw which isn't really true." Azure said as she lied down and stared at the cieling.

"Ummm... How did you get here, Azure?" Rune asked looking at Azure. Curious to know on what had bought her here, though she was briefed before by her client, she liked it better to know the real story.

"..." Azure kept quite, her neutral face turned to a frown, though it lasted for a second before she sighed. "Promise me that you'll keep it a secret."

Rune looked at Azure intensely and placed a hand on her chest and said without hesitation. "I promise, Artynte' honour."

"Artynte'?" Azure asked, confused of what Rune said.

"It's umm... a thing back home." Rune answered, rubbing her back neck as she grinned nervously.

"Okay...it all started..."

"Miles, is this really a good idea?" Zula asked as he stood next to Miles in front of the door. Miled grinned as hr looked at Zula.

"Relax, if you're coming with us, why not stay close, sides' I could kill you if you do anything funny." Miles chuckled, causing Zula to chuckle with him. "Seriously, I will."

"Fair enough."

*knock knock knock*

Miles knocked three times on the door of Emire's house. They waited and the door soon opened to reveal a young woman answering the door.

"Miles, I thought you're inside? And who's that?" She asked as she pointed at the Kiedran behind Miles.

"This is Zula, he wanted to join me and Azure's journey back home. So, I thought he could stay with us, if you allow us that is." Miles said, giving a smile in the end.

"Come in then. I'll prepare us some tea." She said, moving to the side to give more space to the door, an invitation in. The two entered the room in silence and sat down on the couch, eyeing each other before speaking up.

"Soo... Why are we staying here again?"

"Well, you two are going to Articia and you did ask me if you two could come along." Miled leaned on the couch, putting both his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh... Right." Zula nodded as the women from before came into the living room. Placing down the tea, she poured the brewed tea into each cup before handing it to the two.

"The tea's hot, be careful." She said as Zula and Miles picked their cups and took a sip of it. Miles took another sip before placing the tea back down before looking back at Zula.

"Now..." Miles said. "I'd like to know more about you, just to kill off my suspicion."

Zula nearly spat out his tea after what Miles said, but as a professional, he took a deep breath and looked at Miles, nervously eyeing him, though it's not seen clearly, but his nervousness was still very much there.

'Dammit, Miles. Why'd you have to be curious.' Zula sighed mentally before saying. "O-oh..okay.."

"Are you sure you're comfortable..." The woman paused as she tried to guess Zula's name.

"Zula and yes. I am comfortable."

"Where you guys from? Are you a Kiedran?" Miles asked.

"Rune and I are from the Forest Wolf tribe, we've left the tribe ever since the war with wolves began. And... Articia seems like a peaceful place to live by." Zula said taking a sip of his tea.

"What about those two crescent daggers of yours? They look awfully similar to Azure's." Miles said eyeing those two sharp daggers located on both of Zula's hips.

"These two daggers were crafted by me, when I wad under an old master blacksmith named Yunita. She's one heck of a teacher. Fun and an Artician, so that's why the daggers looked similar to Azure's and another reason why I want to go to Articia." He said as he brang his dagger up and inspected it.

"What's with the eye patch?" Miles asked, eyeing the eyepatch on Zula's right eye. Zula moved his hands to his eye patch.

"An old scar..." Zula sighed as he took off the eyepatch revealing a blind eye with a scar across it. "I don't wanna talk about it." he lowered his view down on the ground frowning slightly as he fisted his hands. He noticed that the woman was eyeing his scar, he moved his head slightly to signal her to not look at his scar.

"Oh, my condolence then, for your scar." Miles said, regretting the question he asked. Zula gave a nod and silence fell.

"I'll be outside, I need some fresh nightly air." he said as he stood up and bowed slightly in respect before heading out.

The door closed and only Miles and the house owner was left. There was silence at first before she spoke up.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest." she said as she placed the tea cups in the tray and lifted it uo and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, ma'am. I'll be resting up then." Miles said as he stood up from his seat and walked up to his room.

(Outside the house)

Zula sighed as the memories of his past slowly entered his mind. He sat down by a tree and leaned on it. He looked up into the dark sky, gazing into the moon. All those memories, one by one, piece by piece, slowly pulled him down into a flashback.

/-\

"ZULA!" An elderly female Artician shouted as she fought her way towards him. Zula was just a young Artician growing up when human raiders attacked their village.

"Mother!" He cried out, his arm yanked by a human as he struggled to reach for her. He was yanked even harder and he screamed in pain as his muscles tore a bit by the muscular human. He bit the human's arm hard, making the human scream in pain as blood profusely spewed out from the wound.

Zula, had a drop of blood entered his mouth and he swallowed it. Slowly, his mind began to grow fuzzy, his visions going in and out, yet he did not faint. He turned to face his mother.

'Release me...' a voice called out at the back of his head.

"AAARGH!" her voice trembled inside him as a spear went through her chest. His mother held the spear and pulled it out and stabbed it back at her murderer. She slowly dropped to the ground. A human ran up to him and brang his sword down, Zula avoided the death blow but the tip of his sword caught his eye. He couldn't see his left vision, only his right. He lost his left eye.

'Save your family...' the voice said as it slowly began to seep through Zula's senses.

"MOTHER!" He cried out as he charged at the closest human, he jumped and jammed his claws deep into the human's chest before pulling his claws out. He pulled a sword from a humans hip and slashed an oncoming human.

'Ahahah... I feel so young...so powerful..' the voice said as it gained control of Zula.

Zula screamed, causing the human's nearby to stop and cover their ears in pain as a few of them fell to the ground; still covering their ears. He ran towards one of them and leaped, he brang his sword down on the human's head, instantly killing him. He locked on to another human, who realized how dangerous he was and began to run, screaming to the remaining to run as well.

'Come back~' the voice cooed to the running humans.

Zula laughed maniacally as he jumped on a human and slit his throat, he then threw the sword and it pierced the human's chest.

'Ah... It wasn't enough.. But it will surfice..' the voice said as it slowly dissappeared.

Zula shook his head and looked at the lurking death around him. He looked at his hands, blood. All over him. He then noticed someone who he was familiar with on the ground.

His mother.

The young Artician ran towards his mother. He sat closely towards her. "Mother! Are you okay?!" he asked as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Z-Zula, my child.." She said as she coughed out blood. "Y-your s-sister... Inside t-the h-house... T-take care of her..." She slowly began to cough more before slowly closing her eyes.

"Mother? Mother? Stay with me! No...no! Don't leave me! Mother!" Zula shook his mother, trying to wake her uo but to no avail. Tears fell from his eyes as he gulped hard. The pain of losing a beloved and the pain from the left eye hurt him. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked his way towards his house where he heard the sound of a crying child. His sister.

He sobbed as he scooped his baby sister up from the small bed he and his father had built for her and he cradled her gently as he cried out slowly. The baby Artician stopped crying and began to touch his nose, causing him to cringe Smiling at her sad brother.

The baby Artician began to laugh as Zula cringed everytime she touched his nose. Zula smiled before he stood up and left the house with his sister by him.

/-\

Zula cried silently at first before smiling back at the thought of his sister. She had been the whole reason for him to live, a reason for him to move on. She did everything he did, well except for bathroom stuff. She walked this very land with him every day and night.

"Man...this sucks... I feel horrible right now..." Zula said as he looked up at the stars.

"I know, you look horrible too." A female voice said from behind him. Zula turned hid head to see someone whom he cares deeply about. Rune, his sister. He took a deep breath before he walked towards her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dunno, it feels early to do stuff like this... no? Maybe I'm just taking things fast... Heh, please, tell me what you think about the story so far! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By Kynareth! I finally had the guts to finish it xD Took me long enough :L**

**Anyway, Here you go, chapter 4. There's a lil' something I may or may not have accidently added at the near end.**

**By the way, Blame Skyrim, COD:Ghosts and Advanced Warfare for the lateness :3**

* * *

><p>"Zula?" Rune asked as he moved towards her. With one swift movement, Zula rounded his arms around Rune as he cried over her shoulder. Rune, hugged her older brother and conforted him.<p>

From the window of Azure's room, Miles watched as the seen unfold.

"Heh. Those two, I don't think they'll ever seperate now." Miles chuckled before he walked towards the left of the bed. He made himself comfortable and burnt the candle lights before he closed his eyes.

'Something's warm...and eck-' he said to himself he opened an eye, two arms hugging him from behind.

Slowly, Miles moved his hands to the two arms and slowly open them... only to have them wrap around him more tightly. He turned his head and saw Azure sleeping cozily.

'Aaaa... what to d- oh g-go' He mentally said as Azure hugged him tightly. He struggled and shuffled around and finally managed to turn his body.

'Finally, I'm fre-' Miles paused his thoughts as he looked at his current situation. 'Are you kidding me?'

Miles, managed to turn, yes. Only to have him face Azure. Miles grumbled as he tried to move but to no avail.

'This'll be one heck of a long night.'

The sunrise has rose and the light pierced through the guest room. Azure woke up but she kept her eyes closed not wanting to get up. The warmth she felt was very comfortable. She then heard the voice of Rune from the door.

"Azuurreeee wake up! Breakfast's downstairs!" Rune said while knocking at the same time.

Azure ignored Rune's call and she snuggled in, closer to the heat source. She giggled at how warm it was until she felt hot air coming from it. She opened her eyes slowly and her visions began to sharpen.

She gasped silently and her eyes widened as the one she snuggled closely upon was a wolf. She screamed and pushed the wolf away from her.

The wolf immediately woke up as he was pushed down from the bed. He lifted himself up and rubbed his head. He looked at Azure.

"AAAHH!" Azure screamed. She quickly took her sword lying on the cabinet next to her bed and unsheathed it.

The wolf, gulped and backed up abit. Azure then launched her attack on the intruder and swung her curved sword. The wolf dodged her attacks but he tripped and fell on his back.

Azure took a deep breath and brang her sword down to the wolf. To her surprise, the wolf held the blade with two of his palms in place. Just a few inches away from his face. He then twisted the blade, surprising Azure causing her to lose grip of the sword. He then pounced on her, pinning her on the ground.

"Azure! Calm down!" the wolf shouted at her. Azure stared Hazel eyes as she gulped in fear.

"H-How d-did you know m-my name?" She asked, her voice slowly beginning to break down. She looked away from him. The wolf saw it in her eyes, fear.

"W-What are you talking abo-" He paused as the door slammed, two dogs, the siblings. Azure already broke into silent tears.

"Get off of Azure!" Rune screamed as she fired a fire spell at the wolf causing him to fly off to the wall. Zula charged ahead, picking Azure's sword and then held the wolf by his collar placing the blade of the swjord by his throat.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Wait wait! IT'S ME MILES. Get the sword off me now!" The wolf screamed, holding the wrist of Zula's hand.

"You don't look like Miles. He's a human...not a wolf."

"I'm guarantee a human, not a wolf...I look like a wolf...isn't it?" The wolf said realizing something important.

"Say something unknown here."

"MP44!"

"In detail.."

MP-44 or STG-44, the world's first Assault Rifle, widely produced despite the disapproval of the Fuhrer. It was produced by the German Nazi Forces during World War II!" the wolf finally finished off.

Zula stared at him before dropping him down. "Goddammit, what the hell happened to you?"

"Heeyyy, what hap- WOLF!" A much younger girl entered the room and screamed as she jumped at the sight of the wolf.

"Woah, woah, it's me, Emire. Miles." Miles said as he swiped some dust off of his shirt.

"Are we ready to lea-" Everyone paused, as a loud growl coming from Miles' stomach was heard. There was a short moment of silence.

"I think we should finish up our breakfast first before you guys start your jorrney." Emire said waving off before leaving the room.

"MILES! COME ON! LET'S GO!" Zula shouted below. Miles opened the window of the guest room.

"One sec!" He shouted to Zula, before closing the window and moved to the desk. He put on his combat gear, which became uncomfortable when he wore the gloves. Pulling the gloves off of his hands, he held his helmet and placed it on his head, where he felt his ears break.

"Right, new ears." Miles' sighed. He was about to wear his combat boots but he realized that he couldn't, as his legs were not as straight and flat like a human's.

He slung his backpack onto his back and went downstairs before nodding to Emire's mother.

"No goodbye hug for me?" Emire smirked as she crossed her arms. Miles placed a finger on his chin before lowering himself and hugged Emire. With a short hug he stood up and rubbed her head, to which she enjoyed.

Miles waved off goodbye to Emire and her mother before he joined up with the rest at the gate.

"Okay. Time to leave this awful empire." Rune said with a smile as she lead the way. The four went to embark on a journey of return.

"We're almost there. Once we past this bush, it should be the borderli-" Zula paused as he held a hand signal to stop. Miles walked up to Zula and asked. "What's the hold up?"

"Look." Zula pointed ahead. A group of 12 Human soldiers.

"Keep your eyes sharp! We've got intel that Kiedrans have been sighted here." A human soldier, dressed the same as the others but had a red coloured clothing rather than grey.

Zula gulped and stepped back abit.

*crack*

He grit his teeth as he stepped on a twig. Miles gave a deathly stare at Zula to which he smiled nervously. Zula turned to see the rest who gave him a 'really?' face.

"Hey, I heard something." A soldier said, gaining attention to a few more soldiers. He walked towards the source of the snapping twig. Slowly he raised his sword and readied his shield on his left arm.

"He's coming!" Azure whispered in panic.

"Just waaait." Miles said.

The soldier used his left hand to move the bushes away and...

"Aha!- Oh. It was just a twig- Oh my god!" He screamed as he turned to see one of his teammate stabbed by a wolf. He screamed as he raised his sword and brang it down on the wolf.

Miles nodded and pointed out to the open as he ran out of the bushes, taking his knife out, he ran towards one of the cautious soldiers and held his shoulder. Miles turned him around and plunged his knife into the soldier, using his left hand to push him away.

"- Oh my god!" the lead soldier screamed. He raised his sword and brang it down towards Miles. Miles quickly rolled to the side and lifted himself up, sprinting to the others.

"There they are!" the soldiers shouted.

"Get them! THAT'S AN ORDER." The officer shouted.

Miles backed away and turned and sprinted towards his group. He turned his head to see his chasers and he pulled his M9 out of the holster.

He aimed his pistol, causing a few of the soldiers to stop abruptly and looked at him confusingly before he fired.

*Thohk*

Out goes a bullet from the muzzle of the pistol. The velocity caused Miles to shake more than he could manage and he nearly lost his balance.

'Okay what the fuck?' Miles asked himself mentally as he backed away and fired another shot. Nearly losing his balance again.

"Wooooaaah." He lost his balance and fell on his back. He closed his eyes as he fell and opened them again once he fell, to see a sword being bought down to his face. Miles rolled to the side and pulled his knife out. He lifted himself up and he went into his CQC position, which felt quite odd for him in his form.

5 soldiers surrounded him. He looked around and spotted Zula. Miles' signalled him to go on ahead with the rest.

Miles looked at each othe soldiers, exchanging his view from one person to another. He took a breath and the first soldier charged to him. Miles sidestepped and raised his elbow and brang it down on the soldiers back, earning a painful sharp scream from him as he fell. The second soldier charged at him slashing their swords at him.

Miles dodged and blocked their strikes with his knife. He rolled to the side and landed a few punches down on the soldier's chest and a kick on the other, causing both to fall to the ground, chest against the wall.

Miles smiled and moved towards one of the downed soldier and jumped, landing his left knee down on the soldier's right elbow, earning a painful scream from Miles silenced him by plunging a knife into his throat.

He stood up and looked at remaining soldiers. He smiled before he pulled a metal canister. A flashbang.

'Ooooh~ This'll sting... For them at least.' Miles chuckled mentally. He pulled the pin and threw it in the air, turning and sprinting off.

*PIIIIIINNG*

The sound of the flashbang went off. The screams of pain and surprise was heard as he laughed at the sight of the temporarily blinded soldiers.

Running past dense shrubs and other vegetation. Miles ducked, jumped, dodged side to side past anything infront of him. Miles felt a strong thump feel on his forepaw and he fell down to the ground, tumbling down a hill he didn't notice.

Tumbling down, he passed tree shrubs and other vegetations on his way and landed on his back with a loud 'thump'.

"Miles, wake up. You need to wake up." Said a voice.

"Ah!" Miles hissed as he jolted up and sat up from his... bed? He rubbed his eyes and he turned to see the sun shining brightly down from the window to his left.

"Where the hell am I?" Miles' asked himself. He looked at himself, still wearing the same Military armor he wore, save for his pistol, which was no longer in the holster.

"Miles." A young voice said whilst shaking his body, instantly catching his attention. "You need to get out of here!" A Snow Leopard kiedran with feathered giant wings. She wore fine, unique robes that compliment her white fur and gold eyes.

"Woah woah, slow down. Who are you? And why the rush?" Miles asked as he stood up and looked at her.

"There's no time, Miles. Quickly head down into the long corridor! The momen-" The Leopard keidran was cut off as a loud explosion came from behind. The room' large door came crashing down as a large dark figure emerged. "Go! Hurry! If you don't leave now, the world's balance will collapse!"

Miles looked at the Kiedran, then at the collapsed double doors and back to her again.

"What about you?" He asked as stood up.

"I will hold Arn'thanum and his minions while you make your way out of here." the Kiedran said as she turned to face the downed doors.

Miles nodded as he backed up before turning towards the corridor. He stopped, and looked back at her.

"What's your name?"

"It's-" The kiedran was cut off as an eerie, fearful roar came from the doors. Jumped in a dark bipedal figure into the room. It had the look of a werewolf, skinny, only muscles and and a very thin layer of skin are visible, with dark energy seeping from them, and then another came in and another. Holding swords and axes and other war weapons.

"Go!" She shouted as she charged some sort of powers from her hand, obviously a spell and fired a single ball of light towards one of the groups, banishing them instantly.

Miles' nodded as he ran towards the corridor entrance, only to have the way blocked by the dark figures.

"Sen' asta jire oun'tu, Etera Igno. (Surrender or die, Guardian.)" Said one of the figures. Miles could only wonder at what that thing said. He scanned his vicinity for anything useful. Yes. A sword... Which was behind the two figures.

Quickly, Miles ran towards the two figures and rolled down, causing the figures to lose their stance. Miles picked the sword with his right hand and swung it a bit before pointing it at the figures.

"I dunno what you guys are talking about but..." Miles dashed towards the figure and slashed his sword, but instead of killing them, they vanished with a bright light, as if exploding. Miles was in awe at the affect of the sword.

The other figures including the Kiedran stopped as two flashes of light came from a distance.

"Ki' nu, arhta Etera Igno! (Get him, the Guardian!)" Shouted one figure, ignoring the Kiedran as they diverted their attention to Miles.

Miles' backed up abit and looked at the oncoming figures. Without hate, Miles swujg his sword, successfully taking down his oncoming targets.

He pulled the sword off of his last opponent's chest, accompanied with a fading shriek. A flash of light went passed him and he looked at the source. The keidran too had finished her fight.

"Are they all gone?" asked Miles, looking at the ashes and corpse of the unkmown figures around him.

The kiedran took a deep breath and gave a weak nod before collapsing.

"Hey, hey.." Miles quickly grabbed hold of her. "Easy now..." Slowly, he set her down on the ground.

"Y-You should get o-" The Kiedran fell unconscious, tired of the recent battle. He sat down next to her and catched a breath.

'Is this a dream?' He mentally asked himself. Looking around, he began to notice carvings across the walls, but one carving stood different. It glowed.

Miles stood up and walked towards it, he stopped and hesitantly moved forward and that was when a sort of blue, red and violet energy seeped out of the carving and without any sign, injected itself into Miles.

Miles by reflex closed his eyes and braced for the pain to come but nothing happened, only the fact that the energy seemed to absorb into Miles.

The energy then soon dissipated as it purely absorbed into Miles. He stood back and felt as if a piece of memory pieced itself into him.

"Draco' Thu. (Dragonslayer..)"A faint whisper was heard and the whole structure trembled as if a light earthquake had struck. "Azsa huu' yuum'.(Leave or perish.)" Another whisper, another tremble and then the howl of the same thing Miles had foufht earlier ago.

Quickly, Miles gulped and turned towards the corridor. He stopped and looked at the kiedran.

"I can't leave her behind. Even if she knows this place better than I do. Would be ungentleman like." He chuckled as he ran towards her and carried her through the corridor where she had told him earlier.

As he ran along the corridor whilst having the kiedran in his arms. The howls grew closer and closer. He looked behind, there they are. Miles grew nervously as the figures closed their distance.

He turned to look whats infront of him.

Light!

He smiled and he entered the light, only to have him and the Kiedran fall from the sky.

We need to have Miles ask for her name. Seriously.

Anyway, Miles quickly composed himself and hugged the Kiedran tight and turned to have his back face the water below.

He braced himself and...

*Splash*

"Aaaahhkk faa-" Miles screamed underwater but quickly cupped his mouth as a bit of water entered his throat. He held the kiedran amd swam up to the surface where the water drifted the two to the shores.

He pulled her out of the water and laid her where it was dry while he dropped to the ground as he grew tired and his body felt numb.

Slowly, Miles felt the drowsiness take over as his visions blurred and his hearings began to muffle. He closed his eyes, and he slumbered.

Miles' slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at his right, a dog stood beside him.

"Yo, Miles. Glad you could join us again." The figure said. It was Zula.

"I had a dream where I met a girl." Miles said looking at Zula.

"Okay...but the real question is.. " Zula paused. Coughing a bit before continuing again. "Is it real or just a dream. And who's she?" Zula said with a smirk.

"What- oh..." Miles paused as he looked beside him, holding him close. The Kiedran. He noticed Rune gave him a disgusted look and Azure...neutrally stared into his eyes... His soul..

"I can explain! I SWEAR!" Miles raised a hand as he tried to move her only to have her cuddle him tighter. Azure only stared at Miles

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did there xD<strong>

**Them whisper things and unknown things weren't suppose to be here..but argh! My mind just went super creative and stuff happened. Anyway, it ain't as much as the rest of the chap..but I had the urge to just post this one :s**

**Hope ya enjoy~**

**P.S: Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
